trailsofmemoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelynn Veleronte
Evelynn Veleronte Early Life Evelynn grew up just as her brother in Kezarmid. After her birth, Evelynn's brother kept his eye on her making sure she was always safe and taken care of. As she got older she grew to idolize the bravery and courage her brother showed even if it caused him to be beaten up many times. She would also take care of him during those times and heal his wounds like the sister she was. She loved her brother so much and after he confided in here about wanting to leave the kingdom just before her 9th year of life she thought he was insane to want to venture out into a world that they knew nothing of. After Vincent's Exile After her 13th year of life, she knew Vincent had taken off but she did not wish to tell her father of this because she feared that he would try and find her brother and kill him, although she knew Vincent would be fine because he was a great fighter she still feared for him. Her father had also planned on marrying her off to another kingdom which was Saramance, a kingdom that was run by humans and their prince had wished to make Evelynn his wife. Evelynn, however, did not care for the human prince but respected her fathers wishes to marry the man. The King eventually hired a group in collaboration with most of the other kingdoms of the continent to help protect their borders. Evelynn hated what was going on and wondered why they needed help from the outside world especially from a place with a name like "The Foundry." She had her suspicions of the group but allowed them to work within the kingdom and those surrounding. She still wished for her brother to come home, she hadn't seen him in years and hoped that he was fine. War breaking out Evelynn was sitting upon her balcony when her father had come to her to let her know that a war had started with beings from the north, but it was a small army nothing large like an invasion force. He told her that she would need to prepare to marry the human prince just in case anything were to happen to him, he wanted his daughter safe. The king gave the order to the leaders of "The Foundry" to stave off the invaders at Volfskreg and to keep up the search for his son, who had now been missing for several years. The war was not perceived to last long only because the force was small coming from the north, little did anyone know one of the members of that force was the lost prince. As the war went on some of the warforged members were slain as were members of the opposing force. News of the Princes' Death As she heard word of the war, she heard a rumor that her brother was a member of the northern invading force. She could not believe her ears and would not believe that her brother would betray their own people. She believed in him and knew if he was fighting then there had to be a reason for it, she would not believe that he was a traitor to her people. Within months of the war that had started, she got word from her father that her brother had been killed or so they believed. She then begged her father to make the war stop so she could retrieve her brother's body for funeral rights. This did not sit well with the king since he too heard the rumors of the prince's supposed betrayal. He did not want her to go after him but he did now turn his attention toward "The Foundry", the ones who were tasked with finding his son and not killing him. So Evelynn snuck out and ran away from her soon to be husband as well to have the surgery to become an eye mage done, which in turn had killed her as well, but she had only died for mere moments before returning to her now current stated as an Angel of Death. Category:Player Character Category:Kezarmid